1. Field
The present invention is directed to 2,4,6-substituted-3,5-dioxo-1,2,4,6-thiatriazines, particularly 2-aryl-3,5-dioxo-4,6-substituted-1,2,4,6-thiatriazines and their use as herbicides.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,031 discloses certain 3,5-dioxotetrahydro-1,2,4,6-thiatriazine-1,1-dioxides and their use as bactericides, fungicides, etc.